


Operation Moonfall

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Embedded Images, F/F, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Known only by their codenames: Mars and Venus.





	Operation Moonfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2014.

Known only by their code names: Mars and Venus. Masters of manipulation and disguise. Killers by blade or bullet or bare hands. Former partners who severed ties after a failed mission ended their relationship and the life of their handler and mentor, Artemis.

Five years later, Venus has infiltrated a yakuza gang known as the black moon in hopes of retrieving a client’s daughter, Usagi, from the gang’s leader. Meanwhile, Mars is pursuing terrorist threats made against the Japanese government by the same gang. When their paths and missions unexpectedly cross, they find they must put their differences aside in order to save the life of a young girl and countless others.

They dub their new mission Operation Moonfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is in the process of imploding, I'm moving my little AU/edit/ficcy posts over here to keep them from being lost entirely should my blog be deleted.
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](http://commas-and-ampersands.tumblr.com/post/73693906273/pgsm-au-operation-moonfall-known-only-by-their).
> 
> I actually really like these AUs, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to giving them the proper attention they deserve. If anyone wants to do that themselves, you are more than welcome! Just be sure to let me know so I can enjoy it too.


End file.
